A Charmed Primrose
by Lady Morganas Heir
Summary: My name is Rosary "Primrose" Potter Halliwell. I was raised by Phoebe and Coop Halliwell. I thought my life was going great till the people who gave me away sued to get me back. Now, I'm stuck at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, they never had a Halliwell like me there before. I'm a Wiccan Witch, a Wand User, and an Elemental. Fem/Harry, Wrong BWL, Bashing.
1. The Announcement

**Thoughts**

_**Side Thoughts (not part of normal story)**_

_**Book of Shadows Spell**_

_Parsletounge_

Spell using Wand

I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter. I therefore make no money from this story or any other I might add.

* * *

"Please, tell me your joking. Mom, please!" I cried as I fell onto my bed.

"Prim, I'm so sorry. They sued us months ago. Coop and I have fought tooth and nail against them. But we lost. We didn't want to involve you in the trials and the judge said we weren't to tell you in case you decided to run. We lost, and now they have full custody of you," my mom cried onto my dead.

_**Hi, my name is Rosary "Primrose" Potter Halliwell. I was born on July 31, 1980 along with my twin brother Evan James Potter. My parents were excited about having twins but then we were attacked on our second Halloween. Evan was thought to have killed the darkest lord of the century Lord Voldemort. After that night my biological parents decided I wasn't good enough anymore and gave me to my biological mom's sister Petunia Dursley to raise. I was then abused till I was six. At that point I was rescued by distant relatives. The Charmed Ones; Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Phoebe adopted me along with her husband Coop or Cupid. They had two more daughters that adored me. I finally had a real family. Then when I was 12 my Wiccan powers activated. I was a fire and water elemental. The first dual and opposite elemental in centuries. It was easy for me to control my water powers but fire wasn't. The Elders then decided to send me help. Help in the form of Cole Turner, my mom's ex-husband and a demon. He made a truce with my mom and now I can control my magic. It's been 10 years since my biological parents gave me up and now they want me back….**_

"Prim, we will keep fighting for you. You know that. But for now you have to go with them. They gave us till tonight to have you ready to go. Your sisters are packing a duffle bag with some of your favorite outfits, books, and other items you should take. Once they are done the five of us will join the rest of the family ate Piper's restaurant for a dinner together," my dad said. As he pulled me into his lap like he used to do when I first came here. "You'll always be our daughter."

_**The rest of the day was filled with goodbyes. I called all my friends and told them what happened and promised to write as soon as I could. Dinner with the rest of the family was full of tears and small goodbye presents to me. My sisters gave me a photo of the three of us together attempting to make an anniversary dinner for our parents last year. Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris gave me a new guitar to replace the one I had caught fire last month due to anger over my ex-boyfriend. Paige, Henry, and their kids got me a few books I was wanting and a new collar for Korra my Shadow Wolf. My parents though gave me the best gift in my opinion. They gave me my own Book of Shadows. I was dreading going back to the house. But I would have too.**_

"Are you ready, Prim. The Potters should be here soon. I want you to write us every week. Remember to practice you magic. Cole will find you when it's time for your next lesson. Take care of Korra. Don't let her attack anyone. Finish-" my mom rambled on.

"Mom, I will write, and everything else you spouted of in like .3 seconds," I laugh. I love my mom but sometimes she could be a little weird. As we sat around talking the doorbell rang. "I guess that's them." I cried as tears started flowing down my cheeks.

My family walked behind me as I grabbed my duffle bag and headed towards the door. Next, to the door my guitar stood in its new case and Korra waited for me. I attached her leash and grabbed my mom. I gave some last minute hugs before I turned and opened the door. On the other side weren't the people I thought were the Potters.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin. We are here to pick up Rosary. Sorry, her parents couldn't come. They had something to do," the men on the left said as he looked past me to my parents.

"I'm Rosary. But I prefer to be called Primrose since I was 8. Prim for short. It's a Halliwell tradition to have names starting with P," I said as I walked out the door with my family crying behind me. "Prue, take care of Penny. Penny, try not to phase into any walls again. I'll miss you two. Bye mom, dad. Love you. Remember Dad, I want a good looking husband." I laughed as I walked past the two men. "Well, are you coming. I can't travel long distances without know where I'm going!"

"Coming!" The first man yelled as he grabbed the other one's arm and dragged him forward. "We will take you to Hogwarts. All you need to do is grab ahold of the portkey and off we go."

_**With that I touched the portkey keeping a tight hold on Korra and my stuff. I felt a pull in my stomach and off we went. My life changing forever.**_


	2. The Meeting

**Thoughts**

_**Side Thoughts (not part of normal story)**_

_**Book of Shadows Spell**_

_Parsletounge_

Spell using Wand

_**Let me start by saying I HATE PORTKEYS! We traveled from San Francisco in the USA to Hogwarts which I think is in Scotland, maybe? Why couldn't they be like my family and either be able to orb, phase, or whatever else we do.**_ _**When we finally arrived at Hogwarts let's just say I wasn't impressed. I mean who actually builds a school in the middle of a mountain chain in Scotland where it's cold almost year around. Also what no electricity! I mean I'm a teenage girl I need my phone, laptop, and my other electronics.**_

The two men led me into the school I was greeted by a little girl no older than five latching herself onto my leg with another five year old latching himself on my other leg. When I looked at them I couldn't help but want to squeal at how cute they were. And trust me I don't squeal.

"Hi! I Jasmine!" the girl yelled.

"I Michael," the boy stated.

"Are you our big sister? Mummy and daddy said that she would be coming and you're a girl. So you have to be her right?" the girl babbled in like one breath. Looking at her I just raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, Jasmine. You need to slow down when you talk. But if you're looking for a girl named Rosary you found her sort of. I prefer to go by Primrose. The family that raised me gave me the name. But it's nice to meet you Jasmine. And you too Michael," I laughed as I ruffled their hair.

"Oh, there you are. We've been waiting, Rosary. I'm your mother, Lilly." A voice said as I turned to it I say a woman in her middle age with long red hair and green eyes. Behind her was a man of the same age with short shaggy black hair and glasses. I guess he must have been James Potter.

_**Well, let me say I'm glad I look very little like either of them. While James is about 6' and is starting to budge around the stomach. Lilly is around 5'3" and really skinny. I'm about 5'9" and slim with muscles. They are also wearing robes…seriously there are guys in dresses! I will not wear one! I'm currently wearing my favorite pair of jeans that had holes in the knees and faded with time. My shirt is a one shoulder top that has little pictures of pink stars and hearts along with skulls. You could see my Triquerta tattoo on my left shoulder. My hair was neither a bright red like Lilly's or black like James. It was a dark red that was almost always in a ponytail. When it wasn't it fell to the middle of my back in soft waves. I didn't wear glasses like James instead I had contacts that showed off my large doe like hazel eyes. I was also wearing a necklace I had been given by my best friend Mia last years for Christmas. It was a Celtic knot chocker. My ears were holding a pair of dangling rubies. I must say I'm proud to not look like them much.**_

"Ok, lady. Let's get this through your heads now! I'm only going to repeat myself once. My name is Primrose Halliwell! I do not answer to Rosary or anything to do with you Potters. I don't like any of you. These two kids currently glued to my legs are probably the only people in the whole castle I like. They have to be no older than five so have don't nothing wrong. Meanwhile, you idiots have abandoned me to an abusive household, where I was rescued by my family and now you force me to leave them! Do you see why I might hate you? I don't know what kind of drugs you're doing but you might want to stop. By the way I'm not fighting in your war. If you thank that just because you gave birth to me means I will fight for you, you are sadly mistaking!"

With that I reached down and unleashed, Korra from her leash and let her walk around. "Oh, one more thing. If I find out anyone hurts Korra, I don't care if it is an accident I will make their lives miserable. She is my familiar and therefor I have all legal rights in the eyes of Magic to kill anyone who harms her. Finally, my teacher will be dropping by to help train me in my elemental powers," I stated as I pried off the two kids from my legs. "Now, can someone show me to my room? I'm tired and while its early here it's late back in San Francisco, and I haven't got to sleep yet."

_**Well, that did it. I think I broke them! Hahahaha, wow! It's great. I guess they thought I would be some meek little girl. Nope, I'm a demon butt kicking girl. One who is trained by an ex-Source-of-all-Evil. And an elemental. Hahahaha.**_

Hey everyone, sorry I know it's short. But I decided to update sooner than I planned. I just wanted to thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. Also the person who reviewed about regaining custody of a child. I know that it takes a while but this is a story with magic. DO THE MATH! I will hopefully be updating every week or 2. Also I want to pair Primrose with someone. I will be putting a poll up in my profile soon hopefully. Just choose someone if you want someone not on the list just message me. Also, I decided to make it a Charmed, Harry Potter, Bleach, and other crossover so take in consideration all of the charecters.

Review please!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. AN 1

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, SORRY! I WAS JUST WANTING TO INFORM YOU THAT I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP IN A FEW DAYS HOPEFULLY. I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL LATELY AND HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO FINISH IT.**

**ON A DIFFERENT NOTE I WILL BE TAKING OFF THE ABILITY TO SEE THE RESULTS OF THE POLL SOON SINCE I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE WHO YOU CHOSE AS PRIM'S BOYFRIEND.**

**LASTLY, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY. THERE IS A FANFICTION I REMEMBER READING ONCE. I CAN'T REMEMBER THE LIFE OF ME. ITS ABOUT SIRIUS AND OTHERS GO TO PICK HARRY UP AT THE DURSLEYS AND FIND OUT HARRY IS DIFFERENT THAN THEY EXPECTED. HE'S NOT NEGLECTED OR ANYTHING. HE HAS FRIENDS OUTSIDE OF HOGWARTS. HIS NICKNAME WITH THEM IS WIZ AND THEY HAVE MAGIC ONLY WHEN IT COMES TO MUSIC. LASTLY, I THINK THEY WERE SKATEBOARDERS ALSO. IF ANYONE KNOWS THE NAME OF THIS STORY PLEASE TELL ME.**

**THANKS,**

**LADY MORGANA'S HEIR**

* * *

**UPDATE 7/22/2012**

**HEY I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I'M CLOSING THE POLLS ON 7/24/2012. TWO MORE DAYS TO VOTE. AND MIGHT I SAY THAT THE FIRST PLACE COMPETITOR IS A HOTTIE!**

**HEHE**

**LADY MORGANA'S HEIR**


	4. Sorting Hat's Song

**HEY EVERYONE! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO VOTED. I HAD A LANDSIDE WINNER. I WON'T TELL YOU WHO THE WINNER IS TILL LATER. SO READ AND ENJOY!**

**LADY MORGANA'S HEIR**

**Thoughts**

_**Side Thoughts (not part of normal story)**_

_**Book of Shadows Spell and other spells**_

_Parsletounge_

Sorting Hat's Song

**Prim's POV**

_**I sat in the room I was given thanking. I had been here at Hogwarts for a week now. I was always being bothered by the Potters and their friends trying to get me to talk to them. I only talked to the twins. They were so cute! Jasmine and Michael were like shadows they followed me everywhere. Today was the Sorting Feast here at Hogwarts. I was not looking forward to it. I haven't seen my supposed twin, yet. But, he was going to be here in about an hour. I was not looking forward to it.**_

I heard someone know on the door. "Come in!" I called.

"Good evening, Rosary," the Headmaster said as he walked in.

"It's Primrose, Dumddork! Do not call me Rosary! Now what do you want?" I snapped.

"Now, Rosary. We both know that is your name. Now, I came to talk to you about the Sorting Ceremony. Since, we will need to have you sorted you will enter with the First Years. After they are all sorted you will be called and sorted," Dumbdork said. _**Yes, I know his name is Dumbledore, but I think Dumbdork suits him better.**_

"Whatever. And you better call me as Primrose Halliwell because, I won't step forward for THAT name. Now, leave. I would like the last few minutes I have without people bothering me spent in piece," I said as I stated a spell _**"As you stand here before me. The other side of the door I wish you would be!"**_

**I laughed as I Dumbdork was pushed out the door. I know that Aunt Piper said that using spells for personal gain was wrong. But dude, that was hilarious. I think Dumbdork forgot I was a Wiccan Witch since he sure didn't expect that.**

I stood up and shut the door locking it behind him. I had a few hours left till the ceremony, it was time to relax.

-TIME SKIP!-

I stood outside the doors to the Great Hall watching students slowly start to fill the room giving me questioning looks. Eventually the last of them entered and I was left waiting.

"Aw, there you are. You must be Miss Halliwell. I hope you are enjoying you stay here at Hogwarts so far," a stern woman said as she walked forward leading the batch of first quarter. "I am Professor McGongall."

"Hello, ma'am and thank you for calling me by my rightful last name," I said as I stepped forward.

"Of course. I've known the Halliwells for a long time and I think Penny would have killed me for calling you anything else. How I miss my darling friend. Now, follow me."

I then joined the line of First Years into the room. They were so nervous I wanted to laugh but, I didn't. when we got to the front she put down the stool and hat she was carrying. Immediately started to sing,

"Long ago magic was one.

Ruled by a King with an iron thumb.

He was a kind man.

He had five trusted friends.

One we all know as Merlin.

The others we know well.

First of all was Gryffindor who was Gawaine.

Brave of heart and caring to be.

Next was Slytherin know as Kay.

Cunning and sly for all to see.

Followed by Ravenclaw, better know as Morgana.

Smart and full of strategies unbelievably.

Last was Hufflepuff, called Gwenifer.

Kind and Loyal, as a Queen can be.

Together the six ruled Magic's Kind.

The King was reborn.

As the Twice Blessed Son.

The others will return.

Merlin as the brother.

The others to appear.

Soon, they will all be here."

Everyone stared at the hat with wonder. I guess it never told the true history of magic. I started to laugh.

"Seriously, please tell me you know the story of Arthur," I laughed. "Please, almost every magical creature knows the story. 20 years ago, my Aunt Piper gave birth to Wyatt. Who is called the Twice Blessed. He is also the one to pull Excalibur from the stone at the age, of 2. And Wyatt has a brother who is as powerful if not more powerful then himself named Chris. Can we continue on now. I must get to whatever dorm you idiots put me in and write to my family on your stupidity."

**The sorting continued then. I really don't want to go through entire ceremony, but I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I guess this year will be interesting.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**SORRY, IT TOOK SO LONG. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. AND GO AHEAD MAKE FUN OF MY SONG…I CAN'T WRITE SONGS WELL.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Welcome to Ravenclaw

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long. Finals came and I had to study. Moved out of my dorms. Finished school, and then moved home to my moms for now…where I have next to no WiFi. So I will be posting up whenever I can. I would also like to request if anyone wants to be a beta for one of my stories I could use the help. Enjoy!

Oh and remember I don't own Harry Potter, Charmed, Bleach, Naruto, or any other show/anime/book/whatever…if I did I wouldn't be trying to pay back all my student loans.

**Thoughts**

_**Side Thoughts (not part of normal story)**_

_**Book of Shadows Spell**_

_Parsletounge_

Spell using Wand

Primrose POV

I was glad to finally be out of the dining hall when the feast ended I followed my new house to where the Ravenclaw house was. There the Prefects explained the riddle to answer and asked if any of the newbies would like to try so I volunteered.

"You may not always see me but I see you. I am small to the eye but big in size. I seem to be near but am far, what am I?" the knocker said.

"Simple the stars. We can't see them during the day, but they are still there. They seem to be little flecks of light when in actuality they are giant balls of gas, and finally they are millions upon million miles away," I smiled knowing this one from my science class last year.

"Correct, you may enter." The knocker said as the door opened and we all filed in.

"Okay, the girl dorms are on the right boys the left. Lights out at 9 for first through third years, 10 for fourth and fifth years, 11 for sixth years and seventh years 12. Before bed, Professor Flitwick would like to say a few words so just relax and wait," the male prefect said as I wondered over the walls that were covered with books.

"Impressive isn't it. My names Su Li. It's good to meet you Primrose. My cousin attends Magic School and told me about you," a small Chinese girl said behind me as I pulled a book off the shelf to see what it was.

"Really? What's your cousin's name?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Orihime Inoue (**a/n see I told you I would be adding in some other animes and stuff.**)"

"Orihime, is your cousin? Please, tell me you don't have the same taste buds she does! Because if you do I will vomit now!" I blanched thinking of the one time I went over to Orihimes house and ate her cooking.

"Oh, goddess no! If I ate what she did I would kill myself first!" she laughed and I soon joined it. We continued to talk for a few minutes before the door opened and in came Professor Flitwick.

"Okay, everyone gather round. Just going to go over some quick items. To start off welcome first years and Miss Halliwell-"

"Thank you for using Halliwell, sir!" I stated.

"Not a problem, now where was I..oh yeah. Welcome to Hogwarts. While here Ravenclaw will be your home, family, friends, and confidents. You may use any of the books on the shelves you wish, but remember they are not to leave the common room or you will be disciplined. Next, study groups will be available for all subjects and I expect you to use the help offered. I was informed by a student at the end of last year about a member of our own being bullied and I won't tolerate it. If I find out anyone in Ravenclaw is bullying someone you will regret it. We are the house of the wise! Not a bunch of Gryffindors who act before they think so use your head and THINK! Seventh years remain everyone else may leave. First through third years it is time for you to prepare for bed. Fourth through sixth make sure your homework is done," the tiny professor said.

It took a few minutes but soon the room had had been cleared of the younger students. "Okay, seventh years. You have all been here for the past seven years with the except for Miss Halliwell. Well, seventh year will be your busiest year yet. Along with NEWTS you have a project to finish by the end of the year. Your probably thinking what am I talking about. Well it is not to be told to younger students but every year the four houses have a small contest. The seventh years will work together to create something, whether it is a spell, potion, or whatever it doesn't matter. Professionals will coming in after the NEWTS end to decided which of the four houses will get to have their creation made public and whatever else follows. They will not only be judging our school but every school in Europe. So, get thinking and if you need more space just come find me. That's all… Oh, and Miss Halliwell tell your parents thank you again for saving my life years ago."

"Will do sir," I laughed knowing what he was talking about.

_**For the next few hours I talked to the other members of the seventh year Ravenclaws and then proceeded to bed. It was hard to believe but here I was at Hogwarts. Tomorrow I would be attending my first day of Hogwarts and seeing my brother for the first time. Oh, how I wish I was still in San Francisco I miss all my friends and family. I haven't seen Cole since I arrived or been able to play my guitar. And now I am being told I have to help create something and that soon Wyatt and Chris along with four others will rule magic. Oh, why can't my life just be normal for once.**_

So what did you think I know it could have been longer but it's not…sorry! The next chapter will follow soon. And please I really do need a Beta. Please, review for those with nice reviews cookie mean ones I will send Cole in his demon form after you!

Lady Morgana's Heir


End file.
